1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic computer with aural output which is able to issue the output of numeral data or operation instructions in the form of a voice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The type of computer mentioned above is already known in the art. These computers uttering a voice can be used for various purposes. After completing the input of all of data into the computer, the operator can make the computer read out the data from it in a voice to check the input data with reference to the original data or to transcribe the results of operations being read out with a voice onto an account book etc. In reading it often occurs that the operator fails to hear the vocal output or he wishes to hear it once more for the sake of confirmation. However, the phonic computers hitherto known lack such aural output repeating function.